


Room 340

by yumemiya_kowai



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Coma, F/M, Hospital, SesshoumaruxRin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumemiya_kowai/pseuds/yumemiya_kowai
Summary: Towa visits with her mother.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

Absurdly clean. The sickening smell of industrial strength cleaner invaded her nostrils. The young, short silver haired girl sat before a woman, long unruly straight black hair, her beauty striking. It was easy to see where the girl got her own graceful features. Her right hand straightened the older woman's hair, anyone else would have stirred at the touch and yet no such signs of life were to be seen. The girl's solemn magenta gaze took in every feature.

“Good Morning, Mama.” She cleared her throat, blinking quickly to force her tears away. Walking over to the window, she picked up a petite red vase on the windowsill a fresh lone small faced sunflower.

“Towa... What brings you here?” Turning in the direction of the voice, She looked on to see her father, navy blue suit and tie, a disposable cup of horrid hospital coffee in hand. His long silver tresses gathered into a high ponytail, cold golden eyes trained on his daughter.

“I-I wanted to see her, before I had to go to school, Father...” He sat the cup onto the bedside table and sighed.

“Go.” The menacing aura emanating from his person was enough to get Towa to high tail it out of the room. She didn't chance a look over her shoulder, had she, Towa would have seen him, pressing the back of her mother's hand against his forehead, her name just a pleading whisper. “...Rin...”

~~

Towa, now out of breath after running down three flights of stairs, doubled over. A hand outstretched with a cool bottle of water. “I don't know why you insist on coming in the morning, you know how he is.”

“I just wanted to see her, Setsuna.” She sighed bringing the bottle up to her lips. Of course she knew it was foolish, Father despised them.... He blamed us for the current situation. But she couldn't even hate her own father for how he felt.

Setsuna gripped her twin's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Both lost in thought, had found themselves in front of their school, a prestigious all girl's academy. “See you at lunch, Sister?”

Towa smiled. “Yes.”

~~

“Mama, you won't believe the good news.” Towa beamed, “Setsuna made first chair!”

_'That's amazing, sweetheart.'_ The sun shone into the dreary hospital room. Although her mother laid before her she imagined the kind hearted woman sitting up, her hands clapped together, with a smile to match her daughters.

“The instructor was blown away by her talent, it was really nice of Moe-Mama to teach her how to play.” Towa laid a hand on her mother's and squeezed. Everyday it was becoming harder and harder to come by her mother's side, Other than her father, she was the only one to come see her. Setsuna hasn't been able to take a step into the building since then. She cleared her throat, “Oh, I joined the kendo team, they just have me cleaning the equipment right now, but I hope to be able to join in on the training soon.”

Her phone sprung to life, ah, it must be that time. Towa gathered her items, gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and made her way home. The night air was crisp, and cool a sign that winter was approaching, what a day to forget her coat. Rubbing her arms she ran to the apartment as fast as she could. The only sound in her ears, thrumming of her heart and heavy breath. Upon opening the door she was accosted by a small figure.

“Sis” The little hands gripped her shirt, “What took you so long? I thought we were gonna play as soon as I got home.”

“I'm sorry, Mei, I must've forgot.” Towa pet the top of her sibling's head, who was currently going full puppy pout mode. “What would you like to play?” Ten hands of Uno and one grueling game of Monopoly had Towa rusting her hair and groaning in frustration. “How? Tell me your secrets!”

“Never!”

“Girls, come wash up, dinner is ready.” An older gentleman popped his head into the living room. The two replied in unison, cleaning their mess, and heading in the direction of the delectable scent.

Everyone gathered around the dinner table, Souta at the head of the table, his wife to the right with Towa and Mei sitting opposite of their Moe. Grilled mackerel, fresh pickled daikon, and bowls of rice were all set for each person, a extra big portion was set aside for Towa.

“How was school?” Souta took a big drink from his water. Mei practically jumped out of her seat she was so excited to share her day, about how her and her friends drew flowers outside for their art class, the different things they had learned. Towa internally sighed in relief, grateful the little one turned the conversation in her direction. She was ripped out of her thoughts by Souta.

“How about you, Towa? How was school?”

She shrugged, hitting her chest a little as a bit of food had gotten stuck in her throat momentarily. “It was fine, Souta-Papa.”

“Just fine?” Souta let the subject go after her nod, if it was important she would bring it up with him. Souta could see she was uncomfortable and decided to change the subject to something a less insignificant.

“Thank you for the meal.” Towa gathered her empty plates quietly, placing them in the sink. With a bow of the head she walked to her room and laid in bed hugging her pillow. _'Father...'_

~~

“ _Ma-Mama? Papa?” Little Towa woke up startled, her whole body ached, her bottom lip quivered. What are all these machines, god that smell? She covered her ears, the constant beeping of the heart monitor hurting her ears. “MAMA! PAPA!”_

_A loud thump sounded against the outside of her room. Rustling, someone screaming, She walked slowly to the door, the familiar cadence of her father's voice, but the tone.... it scared her. “ **I said FIX HER**!!” She opened the door a crack to see her father holding the doctor by the collar of his shirt, up against the wall, the nurses just a few feet from them both trying not to agitate him further._

“ _I-It's as I said sir! Everything went well in surgery, we don't know why your wife isn't waking up now.” Sesshomaru had his hand in the air as if ready to punch the incompetent man before him._

“ _P-Papa?” She asked in a small voice, his head whipped around, the pure unadulterated rage unleashed on poor young Towa._

She shot up breathing heavily, her clothes and sheets covered in sweat. Her eyes wide with fear, she closed them tight. _'It's okay.... we're fine now. I-I'm okay...'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone, now without further ado, I give you the next installation.

“Hi, Mama.” Towa took her usual seat beside the slumbering woman, clutching her school bag close to her chest, she continued. “Forgive me for not coming every day like I promised. Life got a little busy.” She adjusted the sheets, and tried her best to make her mother comfortable. Hot fat droplets of water fell from her eyes.

She furiously wiped her right forearm against her eyes, Towa's body shaking with the cries she silently released. “Please, Mama... wake up. Setsuna needs you.... I need you...” She thought of how her friends had gathered around the lunch table, freely speaking of the time with their families. “I should have never.... You wouldn't be here if we never begged you.” Her voice breaking in tandem with her fragile heart.

The door cracked open, the only other visitor on the other side. Towa dried her tears, clutching her book bag for dear life and walked past the older gentleman. His firm grip on her forearm held her in her spot. “How unbecoming of a Taisho...”

Towa wrenched her arm from his hand, “Then it's a good thing I'm no longer a Taisho.”

“Watch your tone, Girl”

Her reply, a frigid closing of the door.

~~

She stood outside of the medical center, her anger leaking from her eyes. Fuck him. An old memory flashed before her eyes, she and her sister were roughly three, a warm embrace, her father's chuckle rumbling in their chest, the edge of his lips curled up in a serene smile. Towa touched the top of her head, the faint memory of his touch, heavy on her heart. She shook her silver hair clearing the thought from her mind. Her absentminded trek brought her through two sets of blue metal double doors. Into a large theater on the other end of the room was a stage. The familiar frame of the person bringing her solace. Towa rested against the cool brick as her sister's melody filled her ears with the heavenly sounds of a violin's cry.

~~

_“The girl belongs with **her father!** ”_

_Impatient hard knocking on the door, Towa hid under the kitchen table covering her head, Moe-mama stood on the other end attempting to coax the little one out from under the furniture. Souta came out from his study, before he was able to walk any closer to the door, Towa gripped his pant leg tightly. “D-Don't go Souta-papa.”_

_Souta turned a kind smile to the pretrified girl, he tousled her hair, “There's nothing to fear, Towa. Moe-mama and I will keep you safe.” Towa hesitated, she was lifted off of the floor by Moe, who held her close. They both took refuge in the furthest room in their home._

_Muffled noises, The stench of liquor... It sounded as if someone was having a heated argument. It wasn't long before Souta returned with a shiner on his left eye and blood dripping down from his mouth. He wiped it off and smiled brightly for his trembling ward who threw herself into his arms. “Souta-papa!”_

~~

“You never come to practice.” Setsuna stowed away her instrument not turning to see her silver haired twin approaching from behind.

A nervous chuckle slipped out of Towa as she rubbed the back of her head.

“What? How can you say that? I've come before.” Verbal diarrhea refused to quit, as she burned through an astronomical amount of topics. The smallest chuckle graced Setsuna's lips, she flicked Towa's forehead, who placed a hand on the affected area. “OW.”

“Out with it. Why are you here?”

Towa's face fell, both walked out of the theater, towards the campus exit. “She's thinner than before.... the doctor's don't believe she'll have long.”

Setsuna sighed, “Mother's been gone for 9 years, what were you hoping for? A happy reunion? Be realistic, Towa.”

Towa clenched her fist, when did she become such a crybaby? Towa did her best to will her tears back. Setsuna sighed again, wrapping her arms around her sister. “...Sorry...”


	3. Chapter 3

The sun beamed down on the young members of the Kendo Club. Four lines of six members each lined up facing each other. They started their warm up exercises while their captain supervised the activity, a helmet resting on her side and a kendo sword resting against her shoulder. Towa sat on the side lines, really getting into her task, which currently was deep cleaning the helmets and chest plates that weren't currently in use. She sighed and wiped the sweat off of her brow, bringing up a chestplate that was shined to perfection.

Setting that aside she took a small break, leaning against the wall of their dojo. It was at this moment that her captain decided to take a seat beside her. Towa immediately tensed up. “Is everything alright, Fujimoto-senpai?”

The lilt of her captain's chuckle helped Towa to relax against the wall once again. “I should be asking you that, Higurashi. I mean, you've been polishing that same Do since practice started I honestly believe I could see my future in the reflection.”

“Fujimoto-senpai!” Towa ducked her head down in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Her brunette, wavy haired captain stood, offering a hand to her underclassman.

“How about a match?”

Towa sat just ten feet away from her captain, both were completely suited up in their black armor. Their hands on their laps they bowed at eachother before placing the Men or headpiece over their heads. It was a little claustrophobic inside of it, but didn't bother Towa too much. She reached beside her, picking up the kendo foil, they stood, it was a little difficult for Towa and she fumbled, her opponent on the other hand was a vision of grace. Both hands on the wooden sword, keeping it extended in front of her in the position of Chudan Kamae.

Towa took in her opponents stance choosing a different position, She raised her arms, the sword along with it over and behind her head in the Jodan Kamae stance.

“Start!”

Towa made the first move, rushing her opponent. Her cry resonated in the quiet room, “Men!!”

“Tsuki!” Before the sword had a chance to inch closer, Fujimoto-senpai held the edge of her sword to Towa's neck. Lightly she tapped the area declaring her swift victory. The captain outstretched her hand to her kouhai, “Your footwork's gotten a little better.”

“I still have a long way to go, Fujimoto-senpai. I couldn't even touch you!” Towa met the handshake with a firm grip. Her compliment coaxing the slightest flush onto her Captain's smile.

~~~~~

“Higurashi, wait up!” Towa had been walking in the direction of home, but she had been slower than normal. Upon turning around, she spotted her captain, waving to her. Stunned she stood in the spot allowing her senpai to catch up.

“Captain, what's up?”

“C'mon, Hirgurashi, we're not in the dojo!” The stocky brunette smiled and patted her underclassman on the back, “Call me Sara.”

“Uh, sure, Sara-senpai”

“That's the spirit. Hey, would you like to join me on an adventure?” All Towa knew was that she didn't want to go home at the moment and well... she decided to join her senpai even if she wasn't sure what exactly she was signing herself up for. After an eventful hour of window shopping they both found themselves in a maid cafe. It wasn't necessarily something Towa would think her captain would like to go to, but here she was. Witnessing the total 180 of her senpai's mood, she held a hand to her mouth, stifling the giggle that threatened to escape.

“Welcome home, Masters. A table for two?” A handsome man bowed to them both with a woman beside him, rivaling his beauty escorting them to their seats. The inside of the establishment a stark contrast to the hustle and bustle of the city outside. Dark green light fixtures were set above the tables allowing warm light to softly illuminate the room. The crème walls decorated with a few deep brown bookcases, some color was brought into the room by the ivy plants that brew on two of the corners of the place.

“OH my gosh! It's just as beautiful as they said.” Her senpai brought out her phone to snap a quick picture, but was stopped by the butler. His curly black hair, pulled up into a half bun covered one of his honey eyes.

He pulled down her phone, customer service smile adhered firmly onto his face. “Forgive me, Master, but we do not allow filming or photography in this establishment. Unless of course it is of your own plates.”

“Oh, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble.” She turned her own worry filled lilac eyes onto him, taking the butler by surprise. If Towa didn't know any better she would think that he was blushing.

“D-Don't worry about it,” He cleared his throat, regaining his composure, “What could we get started for you, Master?”

Towa opened the menu, her eyes widened at the prices, there was no way she could afford anything here. “Just a water for me, please.”

“That won't do, Higurashi.” Fujimoto handed the unopened menu to the butler, “We'll take one of each dish and a pot of tea, the house blend, please.” The butler bowed, he took both menus and their order to the kitchen.

“Senpai, I can't, it's too much.”

Fujimoto waved away her underclassman's concern, “Don't mention it, Higurashi. I'm just glad I'm able to enjoy it together with someone.” The tea was brought out promptly, it's fragrance filling the room with a refreshing smell. Taking a sip of the hot beverage, filled Towa with warmth, she sighed.

It wasn't long after that their table was filled with varying dishes, although it was only about ten dishes, each one was made carefully, almost with lots of care and love. Omlette rice, a cucumber sandwich, a strawberry and crème sandwich, curry, it seemed all the diner staples were here. Towa's stomach growled in anticipation, she placed a hand on her belly, hiding her blush.

“C'mon, dig in.” It seemed like the minutes melted into hours, both enjoying the other's company forgetting their woes in the very moment.

Towa's phone came alive beside her, she answered and with just a few spoken words from the other voice, Towa's complexion paled.

“H-Hey, Higurashi.... are you okay?”

“I...I have to go...” Towa gathered her school bag and headed out the door, calling out her apologies. She ran... her legs started to feel like jelly, her lungs burned, but still she persevered. 'Legs don't fail me now.'

She made it clear across town in less than an hour, a feat not easily accomplished. She threw open the final door to find not much had changed in the room since she had last been. Except for the fact that her father stood at beside his usual spot, his arms crossed, the doctor mid reaching for the ventilator tube. Red clouded her vision, her body shook. “What the hell do you think you're doing?” She closed the space between her and the doctor, Sesshoumaru extended an arm to block her path. His gaze never leaving his beloved's face which would never smile at him again.

“It is time...”

Smack. Towa's hand stung in the aftermath, a faint outline of a hand raising on his cheek. “You fucking monster.” She raised her hand once more, her father grabbing her hands at the wrist. She struggled calling him every name in the book. Since she was occupied the staff took that moment to finish the task that was so hard from him to see.

“That's my mother! You can't!!” Sesshoumaru's eyes twitched, letting go of her hands, he wrapped his arms around her person in a powerful embrace. “LET ME GO!!!”

The doctor proceeded and before they knew it, a flatline... Sesshoumaru gripped his daughter tight. “Forgive me...” Towa's whole world crumbled, she gripped her father's shirt her sorrow spilling and wetting his suit. The medical professional placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder as well as Setsuna's, who had walked in not long after the screaming match began. She gathered her twin and embraced her, rubbing her back. Setsuna closed her eyes, holding back her own tears.

Sesshoumaru turned to his wife, his bangs covered his eyes as he leaned closer, he closed his golden gaze, the memories of his beautiful wife crushing his heart. He pressed a loving farewell against her forehead, a silent tear running for his one and only. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and see you all on the next one. Thank you for your support.


	4. Fin

The days melted together, people came and went, but Towa was unable to differentiate between them. Souta coaxed little Mei into the room, she held a tray with a glass of tea and two bowls of porridge. “Towa nee-chan, will you eat with me?”

Silence. The older of the two laid in bed facing the wall, with a pillow clutched securely against her bosom. Towa opened her mouth, but nothing came. Tears welled in both sets of eyes as Mei set the tray on the desk in the room, before running back and hugging her big sister. “Towa nee-chan, Mei knows you're hurting.... Papa and Mama told me.” Mei sniffled trying her very best to hold her tears back as she tried to console her big sister, the wavering in her voice letting both know that she was failing. “Nee-chan...”

“Sorry, Mei...” Towa's grip on her pillow tightened. “I'm not hungry right now.” The little one released her older sister, she wiped her tears with her left arm, Souta unable to sit on the side lines joined the both of them, gathering his youngest in his arms.

“Mei worked really hard in making this for you, Towa.” Souta placed a empathetic hand on his oldest's head. “Try to have a bite or two when you can.”

Mei held out her pinky finger, “Promise Mei. Promise that you'll taste Mei's cooking!” Towa raised her pinky finger, and gave a slight nod.

“I promise.”

She fell into a deep slumber not long after they left her room.

_Towa laid her head on her arms, which rested on the kitchen counter and watched the person in front of her. She took in every feature as if at any moment, said person would disappear. She watched them as the skillfully chopped potatoes,celery, bell peppers, and carrots._

“ _What is it, Sweetheart? Do I have something on my face?” That person laughed making a silly face at Towa as they wiped their hands on a kitchen rag._

“ _No, Mama... I just... I've missed you.” Rin walked around the kitchen counter, only she wasn't dressed in a hospital gown. She wore a boat neck crème shirt, three quarter sleeves, a midlength maroon pleated skirt and an simple white apron. Her unruly black hair was gathered in a braid that rested over her left shoulder. Rin placed a gentle hand on her daughter's cheek._

_Rin smiled.“I've missed you more, Love Bug.” She wiped a tear that fell from her daughter's eye. “Don't cry, Towa. I'll always be here...” Rin moved her hand from the girl's cheek and touched her daughter's forehead before placing her hand just over her heart. “And especially here.”_

_The door to the right of the room opened, a blinding light emitting from it, Towa brought her hand up to shield her eyes. Rin felt the gravitational pull of the light, turning her head to the side as she stood from her seat. Towa grabbed her mother's wrist tightly. “Mama, do you have to?”_

“ _Oh, my love, I do, but don't worry Towa, you have your father and Setsuna by your side.”_

“ _He never cared! He still blames us for what happened to you... I just know it.” Towa felt the ghost of her mothers touch on the top of her head._

“ _Your father was never good at expressing himself, Towa.” A watery chuckle escaped her. “Oh, Love Bug, he cares you so much. Broody McGrumpyPants just doesn't know how to show it.” She wrapped her arms around her oldest daughter. “Now you listen to me....what happened was an accident. It was_ _ **nobody's**_ _fault.”_

_Towa held her mother close, the sweet scent of violets and warm vanilla permeated her senses, calming her. Rin ran her hand along the girl's silver hair. Neither was sure how long they spent in the others embrace, but it's not like either was in a hurry to leave either._

_The white light at the door, grew brighter, pulsating, as if beckoning the older of the two to come. Rin placed a final kiss on her daughter's forehead and whispered, “I'm so sorry, Towa... I have to go.” She pulled herself from the embrace and followed the light. Towa followed after , running with an arm outstretched._

“ _Mama!”_

Towa shot up from her bed, looking around the room, the realization hit her. She was gone. Towa stood over her desk, the tray with the porridge was joined by a lone bowl of stew. She grabbed the bowl, bringing it to her lips. At first it was only a sip or two, but before she knew it, Towa had polished off both meals. It was late...the apartment was quiet. She grabbed the tray and made her way to the kitchen placing the dishes in the sink.

“Towa nee-chan?” A sleepy Mei stumbled closer, a stuffed teddy bear in the hand that was not rubbing her eyes. “Did you like it?”

“Yes, Mei. It was delicious.” She smiled sadly. Mei closed the distance between them and hugged her older sister's leg.

~~~~

Towa stood rooted in her place. She stared at the casket, not even feeling Setsuna's hand on her shoulder. On the right hand side stood Sesshoumaru who's stoic expression gave no insight to his inner thoughts.

The service had been simple, heartfelt. Each family friend expressed their final condolences before making their exit. None of them ever went to see her when she was sick, yet they were sorry. Towa had to stop herself a few times from scoffing at the politics of it all.

The silence was deafening; the casket lowered. Her eyes never peeling away from the ornate box. “--owa?”

“Hhmmm?” She was ripped out of her thoughts, by her sister waving her hand infront of her face. “What did you say?” Towa turned her attention back to the plot, which was now sealed.

Sesshoumaru found himself about three feet from his daughters, after the last of the guests had bid their farewells. Taking in every detail of their features, he could swear that he saw his beloved there. The edge of his lip curled up, a bittersweet smile, fleeting. He parted his lips, but found himself unable to bring himself to ask. A soft warmth, up against his back pushed him forward. That was strange as there was no one anywhere near the three of them. Turning his attention to the twins, he cleared his throat.

“Would you care to join me for lunch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you enjoy it? I teared up every time I wrote Mei's parts. For me this feels like a natural ending, personally I feel fulfilled. Let me know how you felt about this last installment. I'm deeply grateful for every person that took the time to read this story. Thank you very much and I hope we cross paths again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just gonna leave it at this short few paragraphs but, let's see where this little guy goes. Thank you for the positive feed back, really know how to make someone's night.


End file.
